Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for enhancing a color change rate based on a viewing angle or efficiency.
Discussion of the Related Art
As society advances to be a more information-oriented society, the field of display devices which visually express an electrical information signal is rapidly advancing. Various display devices, having excellent performance in terms of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption, are being developed correspondingly.
Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Particularly, the organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices. In comparison with other display devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle and thus are attracting much attention.